


La mente de Tony

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mente de Tony es prodigiosa, creativa, grande y diez mil cosas más. En ella guarda fragmentos de recuerdos que nacieron antes del reactor sobre su pecho, antes de la muerte de sus padres, antes de saber que sería uno de los más grandes héroes que han habitado el planeta. Tony Stark ha mantenido ese baúl de recuerdos secretos cerrado, hasta ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix you (Arreglarte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los disparos siguen sonando muy cerca de ti y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es esconderte detrás de una roca. ¡Vamos, Tony! ¿De qué te sirve ser un genio si lo único que haces es quedarte a la vista de los terroristas?

**Fragmento 1,  
Fix you (arreglarte).**

Sales del vehículo blindado a toda prisa, aunque los soldados que ahora yacen muertos sobre la cálida arena del desierto te hayan dicho que te quedaras dentro. Pero tú eres Tony Stark, el millonario, y nadie te dice qué hacer; piensas fugazmente en Howard y en esa mirada de indiferencia que te dedicaba cada que querías hablar con él…

Los disparos siguen sonando muy cerca de ti y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es esconderte detrás de una roca. ¡Vamos, Tony! ¿De qué te sirve ser un genio si lo único que haces es quedarte a la vista de los terroristas?

Quieres pensar en un plan de escape, algo que te sirva para seguir viviendo y poder gastar la inmensa fortuna Stark en algo genial. ¿Una nueva motocicleta? Tienes diez en la cochera de tu casa en Malibú. ¿Un coche nuevo? Tu conciencia te recrimina, ¿no te basta con los treinta autos de lujo que posees? Tal vez un bonito regalo para Pepper…

Sigues divagando hasta que, como si todo se ralentizara y pasara en cámara lenta, ves un pequeño misil caer a unos centímetros de ti. La palabra Stark resplandece con el amarillo sol y de un momento a otro explota en mil pedazos.

El lugar se cubre de una luz blanca y cegadora por tres segundos, quedas maravillado por el silencio que inunda el desierto. Te acuestas y puedes sentir tu pecho húmedo; no sabes qué pasó, pero si de algo estas seguro, es de que miles de astillas de metal perforan tu pecho y se clavan muy dentro de ti. Tal vez tu corazón sea el más dañado, partido por la mitad, literalmente.

La sangre sigue fluyendo y sólo quieres que alguien te arregle. Cierras los ojos un momento y cuando los abres, manos te sujetan los brazos y piernas mientras alguien te abre el pecho y te dice que te calmes.

—Estoy arreglándote, Tony. Es lo que hago para que no mueras.

Gritas sin control. Quieres decirle al hombre con anteojos que pare y te deje morir, ya que no lo resistes.

Piensas en Pepper, en Obie, en Howard y hasta María se cuela en tu mente.

Y todo se vuelve negro mientras alguien coloca un pedazo de tela sobre tu rostro. No crees en Dios, pero es la primera vez que piensas en él. Le pides (exiges) que todo termine, no tienes arreglo. No quieres tener arreglo.


	2. Bedshaped (Convaleciente)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y tal vez pienses: “ _Soy Tony Stark, soy un genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy, Iron Man, Vengador de tiempo completo que lucha contra cada maldito villano chiflado que quiere destruir la tierra cada semana y estoy aquí, a punto de morir en esta infernal cama_ ”, pero déjalo, amigo. Eso no tiene ningún valor para que tu asistente trate de conseguir una bendita hamburguesa con doble queso. Ni siquiera lo intenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers. Aparición de cierto niño reencarnación de un dios nórdico de las bromas.

**Fragmento2,  
Bedshaped (convaleciente).**

—No puedo, Tony. Estás convaleciente, herido en todas partes; apenas te puedes mover— Pepper dice mientras te sube la manta que cubre tu cuerpo hasta la barbilla.

Otra batalla, otra victoria. Y quieres sonreír por ello, tú y tus compañeros Vengadores pudieron derrotar al enemigo en turno que amenazaba la paz y existencia del planeta y bla, bla, bla.

No, no puedes sonreír porque estás tirado en la cama, con golpes y fracturas en partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera conocías y estás tan adolorido que abrir y cerrar los ojos es un verdadero sufrimiento.

Y tal vez pienses: “Soy Tony Stark, soy un genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy, Iron Man, Vengador de tiempo completo que lucha contra cada maldito villano chiflado que quiere destruir la tierra cada semana y estoy aquí, a punto de morir en esta infernal cama”, pero déjalo, amigo. Eso no tiene ningún valor para que tu asistente trate de conseguir una bendita hamburguesa con doble queso. Ni siquiera lo intenta.

—Pepper… —Jadeas el nombre de la pelirroja, pero ella sólo aprieta los labios hasta formar una fina y recta línea sobre su rostro.

—Tony, estás drogado por toda esa medicina que te aplicaron, no puedes comer nada por las próximas ocho horas. Te aseguro que ni siquiera puedes levantar los dedos de tu mano derecha, ¿cómo planeas comerte una hamburguesa?

—Tengo un robot que me ayudará, para éso lo programé.

—Ya. Lo programaste para que sostuviera una hamburguesa por ti.

—Es cierto, lo llamé Hamburguer-TRON 3000. ¿Te has fijado que el 3000 es el número favorito de los científicos?

—Descansa, Tony. —Pepper sale mientras cierra la puerta y el silencio invade tu habitación.

Suspiras, ya nadie te respeta, Tony. Si no es Thor andando como Odín lo trajo al mundo por toda la Torre Stark, es Steve burlándose disimuladamente de ti mientras entrenan; o Clint exigiéndote que le construyas una armadura. Todos parecen estar por encima de ti.

Un hombre sexy y millonario no se merece ésto. No señor, tú…

Detienes tu rabieta mental sobre el respeto y las hamburguesas con doble queso cuando la puerta de la habitación vuelve a abrirse y un niño de cabello negro entra lentamente. Puedes ver su pequeña sonrisa ladina sobre el rostro.

—¿Y tú quién eres, pequeño demonio come-dulces?

El niño se acerca y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, cerca de ti. Sientes como el colchón se hunde y el movimiento hace que tu cuerpo vuelva a sufrir de dolor.

Tratas de enfocar la vista y puedes ver dos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes quedarse hipnotizados por la brillante luz azulada del reactor en tu pecho. Sean niños, adultos o ancianos, todas las personas que tienen la fortuna de ver el reactor de cerca sufren del mismo efecto, es como si no existiese nada más alrededor mientras miran al dichoso aparato que te mantiene con vida.

—¿Quieres? —de la nada, el crío te muestra una bolsa de papel color blanco. Tú desconfías y entrecierras los ojos.

—Si éso es lo que pienso que es…

—Según tú, ¿qué es?

—¿Una hamburguesa con doble queso?

El niño levanta una ceja en señal de asombro y sonríe, mientras abre la bolsa y saca una hamburguesa aún envuelta. Tratas de reír, pero te acuerdas que tienes unas cuantas costillas rotas y no sería bueno hacerlo.

—Me sorprende que hayas adivinado, ten —deja el alimento sobre el reactor en tu pecho y se levanta de la cama. Maldito niño.

—¿Cómo se supone que la comeré? No puedo moverme, ¿no vas a ayudarme, diablillo?

—No. Supongo que tienes un robot que te ayude a hacerlo, ¿no?

—Hamburguer-TRON 3000. Aún es un prototipo. A los científicos les fascina el 3000 —sacas la lengua en un tonto intento por alanzar la hamburguesa—. Eres un niño muy cruel, ¿sabes?

El niño sonríe al verte y antes de cerrar la puerta, esos ojos verdes te miran con total diversión.

—Mi hermano me lo dice a veces, cuando se harta de mis bromas.

¿Hermano? ¿Bromas? ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Pero qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?

Sin embargo, lo más importante ahora es descifrar cómo comerte esa deliciosa hamburguesa.

Por lo menos el reactor la mantendrá caliente.

Es cierto, Tony. Ya nadie te respeta.


	3. Every teardrop is a waterfall (Cada lágrima es una cascada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es libre. Relativamente feliz, porque aunque sea hijo del un billonario y tenga todo lo que un chico de quince años pueda pedir, sabe que no todo se obtiene; y en la medida que crece y observa el verdadero color de la vida, se da cuenta de ello. Y cada suceso que vive trágicamente, se lo recuerda.

Every teardrop is a waterfall (Cada lágrima es una cascada)

Tony es libre. Relativamente feliz, porque aunque sea hijo del un billonario y tenga todo lo que un chico de quince años pueda pedir, sabe que no todo se obtiene; y en la medida que crece y observa el verdadero color de la vida, se da cuenta de ello. Y cada suceso que vive trágicamente, se lo recuerda.

Pero hoy es joven y no debe preocuparse por nada. La edad le da derecho a éso, ya se las arreglará cuando tenga más de treinta años; sin embargo, esta noche nadie la arruinará.

La música está a su máximo volumen, las paredes y ventanas retumban a causa de la explosión de sonido y color que desprende la fiesta privada del chico Stark. Todos los invitados bailan y beben sin ninguna medida, mientras viven y aman como quieren. Tony hace lo mismo, moviéndose en la pista como todo un bailarín, exudando pasión y deseo, sexualidad a tope. Nadie puede pararlo, no existe persona en la tierra que lo detenga. El mundo está a los pies de Tony y él sólo puede sonreír. Nada acabará con su vida de fiesta. Ni siquiera su padre.

O éso pensaba.

Jarvis, el mayordomo, le da la noticia a las cuatro de mañana, cuando la música suena relajada, las voces cantan y destilan tristeza y soledad; algunas parejas bailan en los confines oscuros del lugar, ocultando su amor a los curiosos.

Una lágrima sale del ojo derecho de Tony, con un olor a alcohol mezclado con tristeza, destilando también la pasión que se alojaba dentro de sí. El muchacho suelta la copa de vino y los pedazos del fino cristal se esparcen por el suelo, rebotando por toda partes y produciendo un estrepitoso sonido que aleja a Tony de la realidad.

Frunce el ceño y le da las gracias a Jarvis. Con un tono de voz serio (o éso quiere tratar de hacer, el alcohol no se lo permite), le pide que se encargue de todo, ya que él no tiene cabeza para ello.

Jarvis asiente, lo levanta del sillón donde llevaba media hora tratando de detener el mareo, y después de unos minutos, lo satura de café y analgésicos, para sacar todo ese alcohol de colores que lo transporta a un lugar donde nada pasa, en donde los jóvenes son libres de hacer y sentir lo que sea.

Howard y María murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

Tony ya no es libre. Y ya no es feliz. Su padre lo acaba de atar a una vida donde existen las responsabilidades y una herencia la cual manejar. Si se lo preguntan, Tony responderá en un susurro que él no está preparado para dejar de vivir la vida que siempre deseó, pero no lo dirá en voz alta; no puede dejar que las personas sientan lástima por él.

En el funeral, las personas se forman para darle apoyo y resignación. Ellos no podrán imaginar jamás que Tony no les cree una palabra y que estaría más que feliz que se fueran por donde entraron.

Un hombre, con cabellos de ébano tan negros como la noche y unos ojos endemoniadamente verdes, le toma de la mano y le dice que no importa lo que haga, jamás podrá ser feliz.

Y en un parpadeo, el hombre desaparece para ya no volver.

Tony lo sabe. Jamás alcanzará la verdadera felicidad. En la intimidad de su pequeño laboratorio, una lágrima cae de un ojo, para ser seguida por otra y así, sucesivamente, cada lágrima se convierte en una cascada.


	4. Perfect symmetry (Simetría perfecta)

Perfect symmetry (Simetría perfecta)

La simetría perfecta es un sueño. Nadie puede alcanzarla, por más espiritual que te creas. Tal vez la ciencia lo haya hecho, pero nadie lo cree aún. Siempre habrá un lado que pese más, que incline la balanza hacia el lado que menos te gusta. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Dentro de mi cerebro existen dos hombres que se encuentran en una batalla eterna. Está el Tony Stark, el billonario, genio, playboy y filántropo, preocupado por sus negocios y el dinero, el que quiere ayudar a la humanidad, pero desea que se le reconozca por éso. Y está el otro Tony, el que está encerrado dentro de una armadura de rubí y oro; el Tony que no puede quitarse las partes de hierro que cubren su cuerpo y así liberarse de la obligación de ser un héroe que salve al mundo cada segundo del día.

El Tony que está enfundado en un traje sastre, se da cuenta en la encrucijada que vive el hombre de la armadura de hierro y le grita que deje todo, que no siga sufriendo. Le dice sin ninguna consideración que se aleje y salga de la ciudad, que aún está a tiempo antes de que el reloj marque la hora final.

Y el Tony de la armadura no dice nada, porque sabe que el otro tiene razón. Desea con todas sus fuerzas acabar con todo y desaparecer, pero no puede. Está obligado a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Quiera o no.

Él sólo da la vuelta, ignorando al otro. Tal vez si alguno de los dos desapareciera todo sería más fácil.

Pero deben vivir los dos, para aparentar que la simetría perfecta existe.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tony Stark, Iron Man, Los Vengadores y todo lo usado para la realización de este fanfiction es propiedad de Marvel, Disney y todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfiction realizado sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers de las películas y de los cómics.
> 
> Notas: One-shots hechos para la tabla Musical de la comunidad minutitos de LiveJournal. Espero les guste.


End file.
